Redemption
by Chlorocosmo
Summary: In the beginning, there was Kuroyagi's Rebellion, thus spawning Retaliation by Shedauwz and finally inspiring Roxas' (now known as Deveroux7 *eye roll*) Retribution. How did I get involved? Well, I don't exactly know... but I've been called bat-shit crazy by these boys. And I figured, "Why not? This sounds fun". I regret nothing. Warning, this is a crack fic. .


In the beginning, there was Kuroyagi's Rebellion, thus spawning Retaliation by Shedauwz and finally inspiring Roxas' (now known as Deveroux7 *eye roll*) Retribution. How did I get involved? Well, I don't exactly know... but I've been called bat-shit crazy by these boys. And I figured, "Why not? This sounds fun". I regret nothing...

* * *

**Welcome to Redemption.**

* * *

Oh, and by the way, I do not claim to have created or have ownership over any of the characters or the story. The rights go to their respective owners...

* * *

In the beginning... there are only thoughts. If the thoughts are arranged, they can be expressed through letters, words, and then into stories. Millions of people throughout the world strive to put their thoughts into tales of adventure, wonder, and even pain... yet few truly succeed.

Those who accomplish their task are called Authors.

Thousands of words carefully placed in such a way to create amazing worlds, images of events, feelings, and the best Authors can even provoke readers into experiencing waves of emotions.

They can make them feel like they are truly living out the moment.

You can feel the rush of air as a flying blade brushes so close to you, yet just misses. Heck, a great Author can even make the reader feel extreme rushes of joy, pain, and ecstasy all at once... induced through words alone.

Yet with great powers of narration come great responsibilities, you must know your audience, understand how they tick.

Don't give them too much too fast.

You can easily overwhelm them.

An Author could even traumatize their reader to the point where they will never look at the world the same ever again. Just as with feelings of joy, you could make them feel pain, horror, have them reeling in their chairs.

Why would someone do such a thing?

Because it's fun.

Words are like a playground. If done right, you could weave such a tail of malice and wonder to keep one entranced for hours. Or, send them into shock from reading such pure, untainted insanity.

How? You may ask.

Can people tell if what they are reading has been written by an Author, a true Author? Only time and words will tell.

Are you lost in the imaginings of another person?

Can you even tell that your emotions are being twisted to their will?

Has the world really ever looked different to you than it does now?

Will you ever be able to tell the difference between fiction and reality ever again?

These are the types of questions that could easily be left unanswered. And if you find that you are asking yourself any of them, you have most likely fallen into another Author's spell. One planned so carefully that you never saw it coming.

Though I must admit, there are some Authors who pull you to and fro at will. They don't bother to sugar coat it in a web of words. No, you can feel the tension snap. You can make the rope of sanity fray slowly beneath your fingers. The thought of having so much control over your audience can get rather addicting. Never underestimate the power of words. If you do, you may enjoy the madness inside our minds. True Authors must be watched carefully, if their sadistic tendencies gain a hold on their words, who knows what the result will be.

Yet despite all the warnings, don't you want to see the fantastic heights that insanity can achieve?

The delightful terror as you feel your mind losing its grip on reality?

Yes, I have written all this as a warning. Do not take it lightly. This is the only warning you will get. For I intend to break the fragile bonds of sanity. I won't care if you are dragged along with me. You might lose yourself in the madness.

* * *

_Dauwz is online_  
_Roxas is online  
Kuro is online_

The notifications happily popped on her screen as she found that her long few hours of waiting finally paid off. There'd be something interesting going on now that all three of them were here. Although..._ I wonder where Simonas is... he never seems to be online._

The golden-redhead girl sat with her laptop warming her lap as her eyes became glued to the screen.

_Me: Heya Roxas_

_Roxas: Yo_

_Me: What's up?_

_Roxas: Absolutely nothing. You?_

_Me: Just writing..._

_Dauwz: Finally, how much have you finished?_

_Me: Ahh... 700 words?_

_Roxas: LOL that's nothing_

_Dauwz: And how long have you been working on that?_

_Me: HEY, you know I can only write good stuff while I'm half asleep..._

_Roxas: Uh-uh_

_Dauwz: Suure. Cosmo's slooow..._

_Me: Oh shut up, I'll finish it eventually._

_Roxas: Aye, eventually being the key word._

The young new author grimaced and decided to just ignore them for a few minutes while they continued to complain at the fact that she hadn't published any stories yet. Yes, she was slow... but she was also lazy, and did her best writing at midnight when she was half asleep. Cosmo couldn't help it if her fingers enjoyed writing more when her brain worked less.

A notification caught her eye and she found that she couldn't help but pay attention to the chats. Kuro had finally responded to the private message she had sent him a few days before... the girl smirked. That meant that he had to have seen the conversation that she pasted from the main group convo.

Dauwz and Roxas had been going on and on about Jellalberries, Jellalcakes, and even were splicing Jellal to the front of Kuro's and her own name. "Jellaloyagi x Jellalosmo..." She said it quietly to herself and sighed, she had decided to put the entire exchange in the chat between her and Kuro. Cosmo thought he ought to know what the two 'children' –as he calls them- had been up to.

Cosmo wasn't disappointed as Kuro ended up quoting the best parts... ahh, how she loved this. The sight of Roxas shaking in his shoes, and Dauwz laughing his ass off seeing that Kuro had somehow actually noticed what had taken place many days ago was worth every risk she took.

A wave of satisfaction enveloped the girl named Cosmo at her act of mischief. They couldn't pair her with someone without facing the consequences. Yet she didn't say a word about how Kuro had found out. She was content to remain unseen in the shadows. Quietly, she would mess with their minds like a mischievous imp. Even Puck himself would be proud of her when she was at her best... or as some would call it, worst.

She patted herself on the back lightly and smirked before seeing another notification, this time from someone she hadn't seen before. _Who is this person, and why do they want to talk to me? Probably just another idiot wanting me to make a set or something for them... whatevs, might as well take a look._

Cosmo mused quietly and clicked the PM that had just arrived in her inbox. What greeted her eyes shocked her as she was expecting to see some sort of request for image editing, yet what met her eyes were merely pages of code...

Something wasn't quite right.

Her feeling of unease grew as she stared at the seemingly random letters and numbers for a few minutes before feeling that something really wasn't right. For some reason she even felt physically ill. _Could it be a computer virus?_ _I need to get off of here. At least for a few minutes... oh geez what is this._

The girl moved to close the tab yet stopped as she could no longer feel the keyboard, mouse, let alone see the computer.

_Where am I?_ A flash of suspicion glanced up on her mind as she thought of all the possibilities, _I'm probably just asleep, and this is just nothing. _She paused... _though; this is more realistic than any of my dreams. And it was only 10pm when I looked at the message, I shouldn't be asleep... no... I couldn't be._

Cosmo's eyes darted to and fro, trying to take in as much information as possible in as little time as she could manage. Her mind quickly came up with a thousand different explanations. The girl paused slightly, noticing that there was nothing in the area that she could see besides one small pedestal in the distance.

"Hello? Is there anyone here? Can anyone hear me?!" Cosmo shouted this while looking around quickly again and walking towards the small black protrusion in the flat white floor. She was wary of the massive emptiness, finding it even more foreboding than the fact that she couldn't see a way out.

After a few minutes of walking, the girl safely reached the black protrusion. Its smooth surface sat before her as she looked to see if anything was around it, on it... she even knocked on the surface to see if the strange thing was hollow.

The only results her search yielded were a patch of small writings. "_Place your hand upon the pedestal for control, warning, use at your own risk._"

Well, that ruled out at least half of the ideas she had for this strange conundrum she had found herself in.

"I'm going to regret this..." Cosmo said as she slapped her hand down on the pedestal and almost instantly her body shook with electricity. The girl shrugged off her conscience and bit her lip to ride out the pain before a strange awareness flooded her senses.

She now knew where she was.

A virtual world.

One that she was just given the power to control.

She thought of the message she had received and scoffed, the person who did this to her would regret it.

She'd make them, him, or it pay.

As systems began coming online within her head, the area shifted and morphed into what was in her mind, as if trying to find some kind of order in the randomness inside it.

"Oh... I guess you can't read my mind..." slowly the scenery arranged itself as Cosmo gave it more concrete thoughts to grasp hold of. After a few minutes, the area around her settled into what looked to be a massive hall. "Oooh, nice…" her eyes sparkled as she looked around the room, inspecting every corner, and poking at the textures which looked remarkably similar to what she had imagined.

"I'd better be careful with this, who knows what I could think up…" Yawning, she ran a hand through her hair and looked around, wondering what to do next. _I wonder how I get out…_

Before she knew it, the ground began shaking and a giant slimy mess of noodles and meatballs came crashing through the ceiling.

_This... what is this?! I didn't ask for a giant spaghetti monster._ Cosmo's eyes grew wide as she stared at the massive FSM with its tentacle-like pasta flying at her.

A wave of dread and realization overcame the girl and she turned to run, however she was lifted off the ground by a noodle wrapped around her waist. The massive creature turned Cosmo's body so she was facing what seemed to be the front of it and a voice entered her head. No, not a voice... more like thoughts and emotions, images of what it wanted.

"Let. Me. Go." her voice seemed muffled by the mass of the being holding her, yet her tone was serious as she held out the hand with which she had touched the pedestal with, hoping that it would have some kind of effect on the massive creature.

The FSM froze and leaned closer, letting her feel the hint of amusement radiating from its meatballs. _"You have no power over me, child. No mortal will ever control such a being as I. This is your payment for the power you have received." _A slimy tentacle-like appendage ran up her shirt and she shivered.

Slowly, what sanity that was left remaining in her mind unraveled and Cosmo grinned sadistically, her hair growing long and black. What looked to be an alternate version of the young golden red-haired girl was replaced with a fully matured woman. Her body became a sight to look at, and mischief radiated from her every pore. "I am no child... you've made a grave mistake in your choice of victims." With new authority, she grabbed a hold of the FSM's noodles and...

* * *

**============================ ERROR ============================**

Dauwz smacked his computer and grumbled; the stupid machine must have been acting up again. "Whatever, I'll just go grab something to drink a..." the Author's train of thought stopped as he stood, finding that the screen in front of him was... well... no longer in front of him.

He reached out to try and feel the edge of the monitor, hoping that he was just blacking out, yet his hand met nothing.

"Well. Fuck this." The tall white haired man scratched the back of his head and looked around at the world which was materializing, completely clueless of what he should do next. There wasn't any type of instruction for things like this. This wasn't even supposed to be possible outside of science fiction.

The best that he could guess was that he must be in some sort of virtual world, or a different dimension. It didn't really matter to him, all he wanted to know was how to get out and back home.

Shrugging, the man began walking through the empty white space that greeted him on all sides. How boring, he would need food soon... or at least to know what time it was. Dauwz grumbled and did the only thing he could... walk.

- Hours later -

"..."

He stopped and turned around; everything seemed the same, a long, stark white expanse in every direction for as far as the eye could see. "Well, looks like I'm lost…" Sitting down, he ran a hand through his hair, effectively messing it up as he arranged his thoughts.

"I'm fucked..." was all Dauwz could say before the ground rumbled and the sky broke open, letting through a massive penis cloud vehicle.

"Did someone say... fuck~?" a loud speakerphone seemed to come from the cloud as it landed and a shark in a stunning tuxedo twirled out with a massive toothy grin plastered to his fish face.

The young man could only stand there, dumbfounded as the shark began inspecting him from head to toe with its jet black yet sparkling eyes, "You can't be serious..." With a grunt, Dauwz turned on his heel and began walking away from the idiot shark, not caring where he went... as long as it got him away from that fucker.

* * *

A young red-headed man sat back in his chair and yawned; to put it simply, he was bored. Groaning, he sat up to answer a message on Skype when a sudden strange feeling hit him.

"What the..." He turned in his chair to find that he was really sitting on a naked Erza's voluminous rear end as she lay prostrate on the ground. Roxas jumped and took a few steps back before bumping into a naked Jellal, who was dancing with a top-hat and singing the Pomf Pomf song in a little girl's voice. _What is this faggotry? _He turned around as he inspected his surroundings; the young author found himself smack dab in the middle of a zombie orgy. Groans came from all sides as the dead danced, and the smell of pizza caught Roxas' nose.

_Why the fuck is pizza ... here?_ He shrugged, deciding that there was no longer such a thing as logic, and taking the seat offered to him by the dancing Jellal as a steaming hot pizza appeared before him. Eyes lighting up, he gingerly took up a slice and ate it whole. Immediately he regretted it as he noticed the strange white gooey concoction seeping from under the cheese of the next slice he held.

Cana knocked Roxas in the back of the head with her hand and sighed "Didn't think a newcomer would have the guts to get the whalecum pizza. Props to you." she grinned as the tall man jumped and ran, trying to find a way out of the building, yet he failed to find one before the urge to hurl hit him and simply went to a corner to puke out every last bit of pizza.

Almost as if on cue, a feathery hand patted him on the back while he finished heaving the last of the pizza from his gut.

"Aww... feeling a might bitsy queasy are we, Sugar~?" literal stars seemed to dance around Sugarboy's words as Roxas stood stock straight, realizing he had been bent over, fully unprotected and for the taking.

Yet he couldn't help the horrible feeling in his gut as his memory reminded him of what he had just ingested. Which was worse? He couldn't even bring himself to think about it as he turned and faced the glittery being behind him.

"I don't have time to deal with you. Go find a zombie that's more to your sick taste." With a face that felt as if it was turning a literal green, Roxas kicked Sugarboy away from him and lost himself in the crowd of dead people. As long as he didn't follow, he'd be fine.

The sound of groans and gnashing of teeth could be heard behind him and he assumed that Sugarboy was going through the mass of dead bodies in an attempt to find him. Roxas' eyes lit up as he saw what looked to be a door hidden behind a massive fat zombie who simply sat there blocking the way, _Shit_.

* * *

Rubbing his temples, Kuro looked around his room and dropped his keys onto the desk in front of him. Finally, he was back from work, but he knew what this meant... having to tell the crew that his days writing fics were over, something he had been putting off for a while. Sure, he'd write still, but it would never be the same.

"They won't take this well..." he mused quietly as he sat comfortably in his chair and flipped on his computer. With a grimace, he logged in to Skype to let them know... how in the world was he going to break it to them? He knew that Roxas at least wouldn't take it well.

_Kuro is online_

The sight that met his eyes blew his mind. _W-where am I?_ Kuro looked around realizing that the comfortable sight of his house had been replaced by what looked to be a vast emptiness.

Kuro reached out his hand in an attempt to grasp the monitor, hoping that this was all an illusion, yet all he saw was his hand in front of him. Eyes widening in surprise he noticed that his hand was translucent, and a further inspection of his person proved to show that his entire body, clothes and all, was ghostlike.

The man's existence in this strange world seemed to be either nearly gone, or he was stuck in an in-between space where he didn't entirely show up in the world that he found himself in. With a slight chuckle, Kuro grinned and surveyed his surroundings, finding that the area around him wasn't completely empty.

To his right, the Author saw what looked to be the end of a ship which had seemingly crashed into the ground.

"What's this?" Kuro walked carefully to the long yet thin machine, noticing that as he grew closer, fractures began to appear in what he thought to be the ground letting a bright light seep through from underneath.

A few yards away from the 'crash' he stopped to look through a small gap in the 'ground' in an attempt to see what the source of the light was.

What met his eyes made him laugh like he had never done before...

* * *

"Jellal! Wake up." Erza knocked the blue haired man in the head and he jumped, shaking his head free of the strange dream that he was just experiencing. "Seriously, you'll make us late."

Jellal, for that was his name, crawled out of his bed and faced the Titania before him, fumbling to slip his jeans on, "After you, my dear. Is Danielle dressed and ready to go already?" He asked this in astonishment as the small babe cooed from the other room.

"Look at your watch, dear." the red-head sighed and covered her face with her hand, as if not able to believe what she was hearing.

"..." the man looked warily at the timepiece on his arm and slowly his tired mind took in the information on it. "Well... we're late."

Erza smirked and nodded before kissing her husband lightly, "Let's get going, we have a long drive. I want to get there a few hours early, so you'll have to step on it." Winking, she finished stuffing a few clothes into the suit case in the corner before picking it up and leaving the room.

Groaning, Jellal pulled on a shirt and grimaced, _Why the heck did they have to get hitched so far away._ He grabbed a hat before heading out of the room to face the long two day drive to Magnolia.

* * *

"Shh... just relax..." the long red-haired woman ran her fingers down the young man's ribs, her fingers so light that they almost tickled... further adding to the cocktail of emotions and feelings enveloping the Author. Simon tried to scoot back and away from the vixen, yet she leaned down on him, pinning the man with her massive chest which seemed to try and spill over her far inadequate bra. "Where're you going, tiger?" Samantha winked and linked her legs around the man to keep him still as she unbuckled her chastity belt, slowly slipping it off.

Simon blushed and further tried to get away, this was wrong, so wrong. Why was he being subjected to this torture? He was happily married to Daniella; he didn't want this half-plastic woman with her breast implants and fake ass. Simon doubted that she really had been originally a female. Yet that didn't matter now, all the parts were there, and he had to do something about the situation. "U-uh... you sure yo-" his fail of a protest was cut short as Sam stuck her right breast into his mouth.

_WTF!_ He instantly was met with the sensation of alcohol burning down his throat, making his eyes water. This proved it; those jugs were definitely fake, and full of very strong liquor. He tried to struggle and get away from the voluminously busted woman.

Samantha grinned, "There there, baby. Just have a few sips, I'm sure you'll like it after a while". The red-haired trans-gender forced him to stay still as she quickly got him drunk.

* * *

Natsu jumped out of his bed, beads of sweat trickling down his face, neck, and arms. The sight that he had just witnessed made him feel like puking. And the thought that it was his sick and twisted mind that dreamed it up made it even worse.

Where the heck did he ever become so messed up?

He had no idea.

Smiling, he decided to attempt a few more hours of sleep before having to get up and prepare for the wedding that was later that day. The dragon slayer rolled over, adjusting his sheets and slipping his arms around his wife, brushing a few blonde strands of hair off her face. The sound of Lucy sleeping slowly next to him lulled the pinkette into another fitful slumber.

* * *

The ridiculous sight of Kuroyagi's ghost could be faintly seen reaching out towards the five hundred Erza's... the feeble voice screaming out in passionate longing "Erzaaa... erza! Roxas isn't worth it... do me... my body is ready! I love you, Erza!" The little voice was all but ignored by the fleet of Titania's... whose number one goal was the emasculation of Roxas through extreme and repetitive rape.

In fact, the Erza's continued as if with a new fervor, making the tortured Roxas scream in pain and confusion. The only thoughts going through his head were for his numbing balls and the fact that he had to get away.

The red headed man had almost forgotten about his brother until he heard the screeching of terror erupting from Dauwz' throat as the massive FSM lifted him off the ground like a nightmare, turning him in the air and enveloping him in the mess of rope-like pasta that made up it's being.

Roxas made the mistake of looking up to see the sight of the massive creature defiling his brother in every way a string of spaghetti could.

What a sight to behold it was... the semi-translucent ghost of Kuro had stripped himself in a Gray-like fashion and began trying to get the attention of the Erzas surrounding Roxas, while the red headed man screamed up to his brother in fear and anger.

The FSM had bound the boy form of Dauwz in its slippery tentacles and was running them under his clothes slowly so the muffled screams of terror coming from the boy's mouth could be prolonged.

For a moment, Roxas was almost able to forget the trauma his manhood was going through when he looked into the child-like Dauwz' eyes which were filled with fear. However, with another fresh Titania, his concern turned from his boy brother and back on the Erza's... though he was his brother, Dauwz was on his own in this one. Even if he had been turned into the form of a twelve year old, there were priorities to deal with, his manhood being number one.

Dauwz looked to his older brother in hope that he'd at least offer some kind of comfort... yet as he noticed the pain on the man's face, he could tell that he was on his own.

The boy let out another scream which was in turn stifled by the tentacle in his mouth, keeping him from muttering anything above a mumble. His spine chilled as the feel of cold spaghetti snaking up his legs, down his boxers, under his shirt, and curling through his hair making it slick with sauce, or at least what he hoped was sauce.

As the noodles came closer to his privates... a whisper seemed to enter his mind. Where was it from? His eyes widened in shock and the boy renewed his struggling as he made out the images that were forming before his eyes. He knew what the FSM was going to do... it was speaking to him. The massive mess of spaghetti was conscious, and enjoying the process of tormenting him.

Dauwz put more energy into trying to get away as the spaghetti stroked his body, it would only be moments before the fiend found the place it was looking for. Then he would be done for. The boy had seen it. In every gritty detail, the imaginings of what the FSM planned to do with him. He was a toy... a disposable one at that.

"You're a horrible human being, you know that?" Simona glared daggers at Cosmo as the black haired woman leaned back, relaxing in a throne made of jellyfish.

"Don't flatter me, dear. Besides, I'm not usually considered human," she yanked the chain connected to Simona's neck where a collar was fastened securely. "I don't really think you're in a good position for complaining though." With her foot, Cosmo pointed towards the scene that was unfolding before them. "You could be out there... but you're the lucky one, being spared all that torture. Aren't you glad?"

The woman shuddered, being enslaved and made a psycho's pet certainly seemed bad, yet what she saw in front of her disturbed the woman far more. "But, he's just a child... how could you do this to him?"

Cosmo grinned "I'm not doing anything, it's all the FSM. That creature and me have come to an understanding with these things."

"'These things', you mean you've done this before?!" Simona's eyes grew wide in shock as she realized how calm the woman before her was... she wasn't disgusted, shocked... not even regretful.

The amused light that shone in the raven-haired woman's eyes seemed almost alive with malice and amusement. "Oh, I've encountered the FSM before, had to cut a few deals in order to get by in one piece. But anyway, I supply the meat, and he gets to do whatever he wants with it while letting me watch," the black haired beauty nodded towards the giant flying spaghetti monster as she spoke. "It's quite an agreeable arrangement for both of us".

Simona could only sit there watching the boy scream despite being muzzled by the creature's tentacles. Dauwz' small body shook as lengths of noodle disappeared under his clothes, and blood could be seen dripping down his chin as the noodle restraining his mouth was removed.

What happened next would haunt Roxas for the rest of his life as he once more looked up towards his brother in a reaction at the sound of the boy screaming. He could only watch helplessly as a slimy noodle slowly snaked its way up and out of his kid brother's mouth, while he himself was no longer capable of feeling his testicles.

The boy shook slightly before losing consciousness and the rope-like pasta ran out of his mouth freely, effectively stringing him upon it. The FSM unbound the boy and he simply hung there, like a pendant on a necklace... the intestines and inner workings of his body damaged beyond repair.

With skilled motions, the massive monster tied the noodle into a type of necklace and set the horrible creation on a massive peg which mysteriously appeared, as if this was something that it did on a regular basis. The weight of the body pulled on the knot, yet it held as blood dripped slowly from the child once known as Dauwz.

"You bastard!" Roxas screamed as he broke his leg free of the restraints, kicking his bare foot into the oncoming armored Erza's clit, and using her to beat off the next Titania barreling at him. However, just as he freed his arms and began trying to kick the battered woman off his foot, a massive hand pushed him to the ground with a loud thud.

The man looked up in horror at a 15 foot tall Lucy in a sailor costume with a mini skirt, uni-brow, and mustache lining her top lip. The she-male Lucy grinned and every being in the world uttered a shared groan of disgust.

Simona puked when she saw the massive beast of a... it... and didn't even want to know what happened next. Her pity for the man grew as she saw the blond wrap Roxas in lasagna and start using him (head first mind you) to do things to her back-end that I as an author will never write the words of.

"Ooooooooooooh, ERZAAAAA~!" Kuro danced in circles waving his arms about as his ephemeral form trying to grasp at the now idle Titanias as they obediently bowed to the great Lucy She-male who was apparently their Queen.

Kuroyagi himself remained completely ignorant of the horror which was occurring in front of him.

* * *

The raven haired man jumped and grumbled as his pleasant dream was interrupted by the sound of obnoxiously loud music playing. It wasn't till he saw that he was in a suit that he realized what was going on.

"Gajeel! Get out there..." A padded fist knocked him on the side of the head as Pantherlily tried to get him fully awake. "The music has started playing, get your butt awake."

Grumbling, he pushed the exceed away from his face and got up out of the chair he had been sitting in for the past four hours. Levy and Erza had dealt with all the preparations, his only role was to wait for them to finish, walk down the aisle on cue, say his lines, kiss Levy, and then he could take her off to wherever he wanted. Yeah, to just sling her over his shoulder and have his way with her... stupid things called weddings. But this was what she wanted, and he was cool with that.

Whispers echoed in the dark chapel as the red and black clad groom walked down the aisle, his black hair tied up behind his head, and the silver piercings on his face and ears seemed to gleam as if they had been polished for this very occasion. Suddenly a wave of anxiety washed over his person when he finally realized the importance of what he was doing.

"Oh shit..." Gajeel tried not to fumble as he walked, the nerves in his stomach making him feel sick. He had never thought that he'd feel like such a clumsy fool on such an important occasion. He could only hope that his bride wouldn't sense that he was absolutely terrified of saying the vows. What if he messed up? That thought was too horrible to even consider.

Once up to the front, he and his groomsmen took their respective places. Natsu nudged the raven haired man in the ribs and smirked, "A bucket of nerves yet, man? You're sweating bullets."

The pinkette would have to grin and bear it though when an elbow came (not so gently) to his arm, any harder and he knew it would have been broken. Gajeel smirked to his old friend and best man, "Don't kid yourself, I feel fine."

At that, the music began playing and the guests in the audience turned around to see the spectacle. Wendy, in a pale white dress came skipping down the aisle holding a basket of black flower pedals, no one would ever think to put her in the dark red and black colored clothing of the wedding. She was too sweet and innocent.

The young girl beamed at Jellal, who sat comfortably in one of the chairs next to Erza who was holding their newborn baby, Danielle. The child cooed as Wendy passed her, and the little girl couldn't help but giggle as she scattered the black pedals across the aisle.

Finally the feel in the room shifted and everyone became quiet.

The main event had arrived, Levy entered the room and everyone's breath was taken immediately.

Black vines curled in and around her short blue hair, some would even swear later that the black thorns had continued growing and become roses, the illusion created by magic taking hold of their eyes. Her white dress fit snugly, black dragons curling around the bodice, and blood red flames trailing behind her in the stitching of the fabric.

Levy could have sworn that her heart didn't beat once during the entire ceremony, her hands and feet felt numb, and she felt light headed through the entire thing. _"Oh, I hope he doesn't see how nervous I am"_ she thought anxiously to herself as she looked to her husband-to-be.

His strong features making her want to pass out in admiration.

She had no idea how closely their thoughts were the same.

"_She's beautiful…" _was all that was going through Gajeel's mind as he watched Levy make her way to the altar.

He certainly felt lucky as he slipped the bright silver ring around her finger, and spoke the words "I do" to her...

…his heart skipping a beat as she repeated the same with a feeling of longing that both held for the moment onwards to the end of their lives and vows.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!"

* * *

**Another thing... KURO! =I...-sigh- Never mind, we'll miss you. RIP, you were an amazing Author, and an encouraging Beta.**

**Btw, if anyone is wondering... yes, I will be writing more serious fics. I was just... "inspired" and decided to write this first. xD**


End file.
